Twisted Twin
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Remember the Wicked Witch? Here's a bit of royal rivalry...


**18. WITCH:**

** "REVENGE IS SO SWEET"**

**I'm a bloodsucking bitch; 6**

**Guess this girl's got some sort of glitch! 8**

**Now that we're face to face, 6**

**I'll put you in your place! 6**

**Here's an open invitation; 8**

**Just use your imagination. 8**

**I'll seduce the simpleminded; 8**

**You've no need to be reminded. 8**

**I see it in your eyes; 6**

**I can tell you hate me. 6**

**I hear it in your cries; 6**

**I know that you fear me. 6**

**You can't run from the truth, you see; 8  
I realize you're afraid of what might be. 10**

**I know every secret you keep; 8**

**Might as well show and tell - you're in too deep. 10**

**I've become the victim of my own success; 11**

**Poor princess - you just can't stand the stress. 9**

**Share in my strength, and weaknesses as well; 10**

**There are some secrets you should never tell. 10**

**I know your hopes and dreams too; 7**

**I'll make your worst nightmares come true. 8**

**I am your pain, doubt, and fear; 7**

**I'm growing stronger with each tear. 8**

**I'll pull the puppet strings of your soul, 9**

**Toy with your mind, and eat you whole. 8**

**You want to kill me, but do you know how? 10**

**Time's up! I'm the one who's real now! 8**

**I doubt that you can cross the line! 8**

**Am I your reflection or are you mine? 10**

**My kiss will make you feel so fine; 8**

**Come closer to this wicked web of mine. 10**

**Revenge will be sweet 5  
With the curse complete. 5  
Trapped in a trance, 4**

**Child, you don't stand a chance. 7**

**You're fading from reality; 8**

**As I become you, become me. 8**

**When you die, I shall be 6**

**The last thing that you see. 6**

** "YOU ARE NO ANGEL"**

**All that I require 6**

**Is one spark of desire 7**

**To set your soul on fire 7**

**And make the flames rise higher. 7**

**So cast the spell you know so well, 8**

**And drag them all back down to hell. 8**

**Don't play with fire or you'll get burned; 9**

**Those who do so never return. 8**

**Follow me into the fire; 8**

**Let your lust and hatred lift you higher. 10**

**The gates of Hell are open ever wide 10**

**Calling any foolish mortal to come party inside. 14**

**If you can bear the load, 6**

**Then follow the blackened brick road. 8**

**For if you walk the way that's black, 8**

**Each step you take leaves no way back. 8**

**Sister, you were wrong; 5**

**We were all along. 5**

**You've been led astray by lies; 7**

**The innocence has left your eyes. 8**

**I'll make you regret the day we met; 9**

**You'd better not forget - this isn't over yet! 12**

**Your joy brings me such pain; 6**

**It's driving me insane. 6**

**I can see through your soul; 6**

**Now how will you ever be whole? 8**

**On the outside, you may smile; 8**

**Inside, you worry all the while. 8**

**The love you speak of will not last; 8**

**Your flame of faith shall fade so fast. 8**

**This hope you feel - it's not for real; 8**

**Life comes and goes. What's the big deal? 8**

**I'll take the throne by theft; 6**

**Dear, when I'm done, there will be no one left. 10**

**I'm just a figment of your imagination; 12**

**You can't recognize your own reflection. 10**

**Your wings broke when you fell, 6**

**But you won't need them here in hell. 8**

**So hang your halo up at the door; 9**

**You aren't an angel anymore… 8**

** "FALLEN FORTRESS"**

**A castle's just ahead; 6**

**My heart is full of dread. 6**

**The gates were left open wide, 7**

**Like it was calling me to come inside. 10**

**I've never seen this place before, 8**

**Slowly walking up to the door. 8**

**I can't tell, but from what I see, 8**

**It looks normal enough to me. 8**

**The castle is covered with clouds, 8**

**Surrounded by sinister shrouds. 8**

**This place is haunted, and men fear it; 9**

**In there lies a tortured spirit. 8**

**In her hand, a scepter glows; 7**

**From it, a burning flame goes. 7**

**Standing on top of the tower, 8**

**Taking pride in all her power. 8**

**There is a black-hole in her eyes, 8**

**No love or light - just lust and lies. 8**

**Her eyes are dark and black; 6**

**Her hair is long, draped down her back. 8**

**The witch looks out across the land, 8**

**A fallen kingdom under her command. 10**

**The witch comes in the dead of night, 8**

**To fill the hearts of men with fright. 8**

**Evil floats around in the air; 8**

**Be careful of the hidden snare. 8**

**The air fills with a strange black mist 8**

**No mortal can resist. 6**

**Her world is dead, but mine lives on; 8**

**Her kingdom has fallen - the people are gone. 11**

**I'm trapped in this world now, 6  
But I have to leave somehow! 7**

** "THE SHADOW OF DEATH"**

**I am darkness. I am death. 7**

**Tonight I'll make you take your final breath. 10**

**I walk among the living and 8**

**I choose which life I wish to end. 8**

**Who will my next victim be? 7**

**Do you wanna come with me? 7**

**I can make up your mind, you know, 8**

**Whether you will stay or go. 7**

**My dear, death comes to all; 8**

**Forget about your faith - let go and fall. 10**

**I could kill you with just one touch; 8**

**I promise it won't hurt much. 7**

**Your conscience is cute. It's pointless to pray, 10**

**But I don't have all day, so get out of my way! 12**

**No one can see the tears you cry; 8**

**I'll let you be the first to die. 8**

**Just like a breath, life goes so fast; 8**

**The next you take could be your last. 8**

**The future looks bright - you've seen the light; 9**

**You might think you have won the fight. 8**

_**So face your fear if you know how; 8**_

**You have the strength to fight back now. 8**

**You can't beat me - you don't know how; 8**

**Nothing's going to stop me now. 8**

_**You thought you could get away, 7**_

**But I'll come back to haunt you someday. 9**

**You might have thought the fight was won, 8**

**Not yet - the battle's just begun. 8**

**Turn around to face your fear; 7**

**You think I'm gone, but I'm still here. 8**

**Look behind you and you'll see 7**

**You haven't gotten rid of me. 8**

** "WITCH-HUNT"**

**Villagers gave her an ugly glare, 9**

**Whenever they walked by and stopped to stare. 10**

**She was different from the world and misunderstood, 12**

**Living a lonely life no one ever should. 11**

**The witch saw a sword at her head; 8**

**"Don't make a move, or you'll be dead!" 8**

**Practicing magic was against the law; 10**

**This mistake was her only flaw. 8**

**Thrown into a dungeon, they chained her to the wall; 12**

**They left her there to die. They had no proof at all. 12**

**Her wrists were wrapped, bound together with rope; 10**

**They crowded around her. She had no hope. 10**

**The town put her on trial, 6**

**Though she cried out in denial. 8**

**With a deep breath, she took her place; 8**

**No trace of fear was on her face. 8**

**As they called out her name, 6**

**She hung her head in shame. 6**

**They took her by the hand, 6**

**And led her to the stand. 6**

**They dragged her to the flames, 6**

**Then tied her to the stake. 6**

**There was no times for games, 6**

**And it made her heart break. 6**

**They knew for sure she was a witch; 8**

**As she screamed out, they didn't even twitch. 10**

**They watched her burn there for a while, 8**

**But when they left, nobody saw her smile. 10**

**Now that her fate has been forever sealed, 10**

**The truth will finally be revealed. 9**

**She'll burn in the fire forever, 9**

**To be released never. 6**

_** "ANGEL FROM MY NIGHTMARE"**_

**I'm lost inside of this illusion; 9**

**Now it's happening all over again. 10**

**Caught in a net of confusion, 8**

**Trapped in the webs I'm wrapped up in. 8**

**I saw you standing alone there, 8**

**The dark angel from my nightmare. 8**

**How did you get here? I don't know! 8**

**And why is it you hate me so? 8**

**What is this spell you put on me? 8  
My mind is blind, so I can't see. 8**

**One of these days, I will break free; 8**

**You have no power over me! 8**

**I am stronger than you know; 7**

**I'm scared, but I won't let it show. 8**

**It's time for you to see 6**

**Another side of me. 6**

**Careful what you touch; 5**

**The fingerprints you leave 6**

**Might not seem like that much, 6**

**But they may move the web you weave. 8**

**She comes to me at night, 6**

**Standing in the moonlight. 6**

**Her dark voice calls to me, 6**

**Like a siren of the sea. 7**

**Evil sister, twisted twin, 7**

**Image of wickedness within, 8**

**I won't give up or let you win; 8**

**I've got the guts to get up again. 7**

**Dark Angel, this is no surprise; 8  
You tricked me once with little white lies. 9**

**You managed to trap me before; 8**

**I won't fall for it anymore. 8**

** "YOU THINK I'M EVIL?"**

**You believe I'm evil? I disagree! 10**

**My power brings balance to things that be. 10**

**Without wrong, there cannot be right; 8**

**Without darkness, where is the light? 8**

**Consider this, you fool; 6**

**Next time you meet me, keep your cool. 8**

**No good deed goes unpunished; 7**

**But I'm not finished! 5**

**The very idea makes my blood flow fast; 10**

**I'll find a way to forget about my dark past. 12**

**Not only their hero, but also a queen; 11**

**I'll make this world better than it's ever been. 11**

**I rule the world, slaves heed my call; 8**

**Now that I can have anyone, I want no one at all. 14**

**Say you love me, but I don't care; 8**

**You can't break a heart that's not there. 8**

**Though hope is lost and your peace of mind robbed, 10**

**Please don't take it personally. I'm just doing my job! 14**

**I weep for you - I do, it's true - and I sincerely sympathize; 16**

**I've enjoyed destroying your dreams more than you realize. 14**

**Everybody would be me if they could; 10**

**I'm not insane - I'm just misunderstood. 10**

**I don't want to do what I should; 8**

**Being bad never felt so good! 8**

**Some souls have filed for complaint, 8**

**But more or less, I've been a saint. 8**

**You find life confusing? 6**

**I think it's amusing! 6**

**You say that I should share; 6**

**You think life's unfair? 5**

**Well to tell you the truth, 6**

**I really don't care! 5**

** "SUPERNATURAL STYLE"**

**Do whatever thou wilt, 6**

**Granting yourself no guilt. 6**

**God can't see everything; 6**

**Nobody will know anything. 8**

**Submit to your senses, 6**

**And obey your thirst. 5**

**Now double your defenses; 7**

**Reach out - take the glory first! 7**

**With a heart cold as ice, 6**

**You don't have to think twice. 6**

**With a mind made of stone, 6**

**You're not afraid to be alone. 8**

**Your heart is pitch black as the night; 8**

**Even demons hide from your sight. 8**

**To serve in Heaven or rule in Hell? 9**

**That's why you would rather rebel! 8**

**I'm the wind upon your shoulder; 8**

**Ice is nice, but my cruelty is colder. 10**

"**Come a little closer," said the spider to the fly, 13**

"**I'll suck out all your blood until it runs dry." 11**

**I'll play with your mind like a puppet, 10**

**And the worst part is you won't even know it. 11**

**There's a monster in the mirror – hidden within my mind; 14**

**Every night I see her sneaking up behind. 11**

**What are you waiting for? Is that all you've got? 11**

**Let me show you what I'm made of! Here I come, ready or not! 15**

**The king would see you bound, captured within his chains; 12**

**Raise your fist! Rise and resist - vengeance in your veins! 12**

**You came so far on a falling star and still will your greed grow, 15**

**You'll find there's so much more to know. 8**

**With sword in hand, you'll stand against all heaven's host; 12**

**Let not your pride be broken, though scorning their utmost. 13**

_** "DEVIL'S GARDEN"**_

**My love is a black rose 6  
Held out to you by the hand of fate; 9  
Gradually, our romance grows 8  
In the patch, beyond the pitch-black gate. 10**

**Though it seems to suffer decay, 8**

**It's full of charm in its own way. 8**

**There is a rose in the devil's garden, 10**

**Full of faithless hearts that hardened. 8**

**In the shadows, it stands alone, 8**

**For this flower has the power to turn a heart to stone. 14**

**Sometimes weeds look just like flowers; 8**

**Watch out for its wicked powers. 8**

**In the moon's light grows a rose bred from pain, 10**

**Fed by tears that fall like acid rain. 9**

**Rooted in the fertile soil of broken hearts, 12**

**And no one can see where it starts. 8**

**Growing in the shadows 6**

**Where no one knows, 4**

**Rooted in your fears, 5**

**Watered by your tears. 5**

**Fading from mortal sight 6**

**In the pale moonlight, 5**

**The petals are falling, 6**

**For death is calling. 5**

**Isn't it so pretty? 6**

**It's beautiful, but deadly! 7**

**How much life might there be 6**

**Left here in this black rose for me? 8**

**Take it if your heart's true, 6**

**Yet if you die, it won't hurt much. 8**

**Don't pick it or it could cut you; 8**

**You can look, but don't touch. 6**

_** "POINT OF NO RETURN"**_

**My power over you 6**

**Is growing stronger too. 6**

**It's useless to resist, 6**

**So just do as I insist. 7**

**For when I came 4**

**And spoke your name, 4**

**You made the choice 4**

**To hear my voice. 4**

**Already open to attack, 8**

No second thoughts - no looking back. 8

**Beyond questions of if or when, 8**

**There is no use resisting then. 8**

**I can force you - I can make you; 8**

**Take - shake - bend - and break you; 6**

**Let me touch and caress you; 7**

**Let me enter and possess you. 8**

**Your soul is mine to keep; 6**

**It's just a dream - go back to sleep. 8**

**Now close your eyes - turn from the light; 8**

Follow me into the dark night. 8

**The bridge is crossed - the dream is done; 8**

**It won't be long until we are one. 9  
So stand back now and watch it burn, 8  
Because we've passed the point of no return. 10**

** "I'M HERE TO STAY"**

**Stray into the shadows; 6**

**They're whispering your name. 6**

**Once you give up and let go 7**

**You'll never be the same. 6**

**Open your mind and let the lies in; 9**

**Darkness will live within. 6**

**Open your heart and let the hate out; 9**

**I'll turn your faith to doubt. 6**

**The devil's a deceiver, 7**

**But you're a believer. 6**

**Pain and fear may have led you here, 8**

**But they can still blind you, my dear. 8**

**You thought you were so strong, 6**

**But I doubt you'll last long. 6**

**I'll show you how it's done; 6**

**Then I will be the one. 6**

**I got the best of you, 6**

**But I want the rest too! 6**

**You can't kill me, but you can try; 8**

**Don't you see? I'll never die! 7**

**Some men think they're so clever; 7**

**One kiss and you're mine forever. 8**

**Let me be your tour guide 6**

**To the dark side. 4**

** "LOST LULLABY"**

**My heart has turned from white to black; 8**

**I left the light - there's no turning back. 9**

**The sky grows dark - I start to scream; 8**

**Heaven fades just like a dream. 7**

**I fold my torn wings back and cry; 8**

**I don't know why my dreams must die. 8**

**I spread my arms, and though I try, 8**

**I have forgotten how to fly. 8**

**In this trance I am suspended, 8**

**Thinking that my life has ended. 8**

**And in my dream, I trip and fall; 8**

**I might never wake up at all. 8**

**This is for real - I can't stop screaming; 9**

**Now I know that I'm not dreaming. 8**

**Descending into the darkness; 8**

**I embrace this emptiness. 7**

**I came so close to heaven, 7  
But somehow I've fallen. 6**

**I'm trapped in this needless nightmare; 8**

**Now I'll never make it there. 7**

**I didn't mean to fly so high; 10**

**Once I let my wings touch the sky. 8**

**So now I close my eyes and cry; 8**

**Cuz this is my last lullaby. 8**

** "BROKEN WINGS"**

**Angel of the night, 5**

**Staying out of sight; 5**

**Spreading out her wings, 5**

**The Dark Angel sings. 5**

**Chosen for the light, 5**

**Brightest of the bright, 5**

**But you turned to the night; 6**

**You can't stand it, sick at the sight. 8**

**I risked my life reaching for each star. 9**

**I soared so high - then fell so far. 8**

**My wings are broken. I just can't fly; 9**

**I'll never be free, no matter how hard I try. 12**

**I lost my wings - my dreams are dead; 8**

**Now thoughts of fear have filled my head. 8**

**I have left heaven - now I can never go back. 12**

**The wind grows cold - the sky turns black. 8**

** "BREAKING OUT OF HEAVEN"**

**I blink my eyes and rub my head; 10**

**I should be dead, but I'm alive instead. 10**

**I fell from heaven - lightning struck me down; 10**

**The glory has faded from my white gown. 10**

**Is there a way for me to be whole again? 11**

**All I want is a chance to start over again! 12**

**And it's like I'm laughing while I'm crying, 10**

**But it's like I'm living while I'm dying. 10**

**I've got the whole world at my fingertips; 10**

**Men would give anything to lick my lips. 10**

**Every dream I touch turns into a nightmare; 11**

**It doesn't take much to ruin what's there. 10**

**Everything in sight is made of pure white; 10**

**Why am I trapped in this bright world of light? 10**

**I'm tired of these stained-glass windowed halls; 10**

**I'll break free and shatter the crystal walls! 10**

** "DELICATE DOLL**

**In this dusty corner, hope is a blur; 10**

**The present is cloudy and the future unsure. 12**

**I'll keep on acting like everything is fine, 11**

**Dreaming in this dim little world of mine. 10**

**Back upon my wooden shelf I will sit; 10**

**I may still smile, but I don't really mean it. 12**

**I like playing pretend, because faces are fake; 12**

**Don't worry my darling - I don't mind if I break. 12**

**And if a tear should start to fall, 8**

**No one can catch it – nobody at all. 10**

**Would a face like this lie? A drop stuck in my eye? 12**

**Must be the rain, since toys can't cry! 8**

**Just a rag doll lying upon the floor, 10**

**I'll be waiting here like I did before. 10**

**Don't you want to play with me anymore? 10**

**Well then, turn off the lights and shut the door! 10**

** "TRUE LUST"**

**As a child, I didn't understand 10**

**How darkness fell upon this land. 8**

**Now I will stand at your right hand; 8**

**My life is yours to command. 7**

**Take my heart and make it your own; 8  
I come before you, kneeling at your throne. 10  
I've fallen under your dark spell of romance; 11  
To escape your enchantment I have no chance. 11  
**

**My devotion I declare; 7**

**I will fall forever into your dark despair. 12**

**I find myself lost, seduced by your lies, 10  
Enchanted by your eyes. 6**

**So give to me this kiss of death; 8**

**You steal my soul as I take my last breath. 10**

**I look in your eyes one last time - my heart grows still; 12  
My love, it's you who command my will. 9**

** "MAIDEN IN THE MOONLIGHT"**

**I saw her there, standing in the moonlight; 10**

**She walked through walls, silent as the night. 9**

**She wore a pale white gown that fell down to the ground, 12**

**Yet as she moved, it made no sound. 8**

**Now I'm caught in her spell; 6**

**Looks like the web she weaved worked well. 8**

**I knew she was a witch from hell, 8**

**But no one else could tell. 6**

**From the moment I looked into her eyes, 10**

**My mind was mesmerized - my heart was hypnotized. 12**

**I hear her voice whispering in the wind; 10**

**I have no choice but to obey again. 10**

**Though she may wear a dress that's white, 8**

**If you walk through the woods at night, 11**

**And meet her under the moonlight, 8**

**The sight will fill your heart with fright. 8**

** "FALLING UNDER HER SPELL"**

**Hiding places no one can see, 8  
That's where the witch will be. 6**

**She sits upon a beast black as midnight; 10**

**The air around her absorbs all the light. 10**

**Lost in the dark, she haunts me there, 8**

**A vision of my worst nightmare. 8**

**She looks like the angel of my dreams, 9**

**But she's not what she seems. 6**

**That witch had you going for a while, 9**

**Tempting you with her wicked smile. 10**

**You can't trust her - better watch your back; 9**

**When you let your guard down, she'll attack. 9**

**I would not let my true thoughts show; 8**

**My face won't let her know. 6**

**I took a chance, but with one glance, 8**

**She trapped me in a trance. 6**

** "I KILLED THEM ALL"**

**I have visions in my head; 7**

**The people around me are dead. 8**

**I smile as the bodies fall, 8**

**For I'm the one who killed them all. 8**

**I want this world to feel my pain; 8**

**So let their blood fall like the rain. 8**

**I'll kill them all - I swear they'll die; 8**

**One life lost for each tear I cry. 8**

**Another body falls to the floor; 9**

**Why isn't it moving anymore? 9**

**You think I'm not right in the head? 8**

**Don't say such things - you'll wind up dead! 8**

**I think once you're done screaming, 7  
It's time for me to end your dreaming. 9  
I'll turn your dreams into nightmares; 8**

**So now's your chance to say your prayers. 8**

** "THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS"**

**I walk with the wind at my feet; 8**

**I'm the demon you can't defeat. 8**

**Put my power to the test; 7**

**I'm a witch - more ruthless than the rest. 9**

**Even demons flee from my sight, 8**

**For I'm the Dark Angel of the night. 9**

**My eyes are filled with emptiness; 8**

**I'm the Soul-less, Heartless Princess of Darkness. 11**

**I'll be waiting here for you, 7**

**To make your darkest dream come true. 8**

**I prefer to work from behind the scenes; 10**

**I'm the scariest thing that you've ever seen. 11**

**I tell you here and now, 6**

**I am a Queen and to me you will bow. 10**

**And so with great glee, I hereby decree, 10**

**The world will bow down before me. 8**

** "MYSTERIOUS MAIDEN"**

**I'm left staring off into space; 8**

_**The color's draining from my face. 8**_

**I see a princess - she looks like me; 9**

**Where is the girl I used to be? 8**

**There is a black rose in her hair; 8**

**Her face looks radiant and fair. 8**

**So cold and cruel - pale white and dead, 8**

**Her bloodstained lips are ruby red. 9**

**Her eyes are black - her face is pale; 8**

**A spider-web - her wedding veil. 8**

**Her face is white - her dress is black, 8**

**Hiding a knife behind her back. 8**

**Her world is dead, but mine lives on; 8**

**Her kingdom has fallen - the people are gone. 11**

**My heart stops beating - my blood runs cold; 9**

**The terror I felt could never be told. 10**

** "SPIRITUAL SEDUCTION"**

**Take aim now and don't you dare miss, 8**

**Or she'll kill you with just one kiss. 8**

**At first, you think she's quite a catch, 8**

**But it looks like you've met your match. 8**

_**She'll gently gesture with her hand, 8**_

**To keep you under her command. 8**

**You'll listen to her lovely voice, 8**

**As if you have no other choice. 8**

**Don't fall for the first disguise, 7**

**Or you'll be in for a big surprise. 9**

**Look into her eyes, deep and hard, 8**

**Or else she'll catch your mind off guard. 8**

**They say she's a white witch; 6**

**She might seem nice, but she's a bitch! 8**

**She'll hunt your soul just for the thrill; 8**

**Your heart would stop if looks could kill! 8**

** "FRIEND OR A FOE?"**

**I have no protection 6**

**From my dark reflection. 6**

**I have to do this on my own; 8**

**I'll face myself alone. 6**

**I turn to face my foe, 6**

**Someone I already know. 7**

**I don't know how to defeat her; 8**

**Do I have the strength to beat her? 8**

**Blood splatters on her naked breast; 8**

**She pulled the sword out of her chest. 8**

**I feel myself fall - the whole world's spinning, 10**

**While the witch stands above me, just grinning. 10**

**There's no turning back from here; 7  
I know I have to face my fear. 8**

**Evil forces growing stronger; 8**

**I can't hold on any longer. 8**

** "PURE EVIL"**

**Your beauty blinded me, 6**

**Designed to deceive me. 8**

**I quickly fell under your spell; 6**

**No one could tell it led to hell. 8**

**But the beauty of your skin 7**

**Can't hide the wickedness within. 8**

**You might have a black heart, 6**

**But you're a work of art. 6**

**You're evil in its purest form, 8  
Like the lightning in a storm. 7**

**You look innocent on the outside; 9  
Now I see you have a dark side. 8**

**You used to be an angel, perfect in every way, 13**

**But you weren't like the rest. You simply couldn't stay. 12**

**One day, you gave in to your pride; 8**

**How can you be so beautiful, yet so ugly inside? 14**

** "UPSIDE-DOWN UNIVERSE"**

**I'm a master of illusion; 8**

**I'm the cause of your confusion. 8**

**I'm the fear that terrifies you; 8**

**I'm the demon that defies you. 8**

**I'll never go away, 6**

**No matter how hard you pray. 7**

**I might look like an angel of light, 9**

**But I'm a demon of night. 7**

**I'll make heaven hell for you; 7**

**You'll beg for death before I'm through! 8**

**Trade your smile for a frown; 7**

**I'll turn your whole world upside-down! 8**

**I'll be waiting for you there, 7**

**Like an angel from your nightmare. 8**

**And for each laugh, there is a scream, 8**

**On this dark world, where light is but a dream. 10**

_** "DARK ANGEL OF DEATH"**_

**The Angel of Death spreads out her wings; 9  
The time has come to end all things. 8  
Her eyes flicker like a flame; 7**

**And now she'll end this game. 6**

**Don't look into her empty eyes, 8**

**She's the Dark Angel of Death in disguise. 10**

**Her heart is cruel. Her wings are black. 8**

**The banshee is back. 5**

**Hide your face under your hood; 7  
The mistress of evil is here for good. 10**

**The night has come - a cold wind blows; 8**

**The witch is here, but no one knows. 8**

**With a wave of her hand, 6**

**Darkness spreads across the land. 7**

**With a nod of her head, 6**

**Men fall down dead. 4**

** "MY OWN WORST ENEMY"**

**There is a path that you can't see; 8**

**You still can't tell what lies in store. 8**

**This is an enemy unlike any 10**

**You've ever fought before. 6**

**You feel so weak and helpless, 7  
But can't trust anyone. 6  
When you're at war with yourself, I guess 9  
You turn on everyone. 6  
**

**You will always have a shadow by you 10**

**As long as the light is outside you; 9**

**But when it shines from within, 7**

**Darkness has no place to begin. 8**

**Where can you go - what do you do; 8**

**When the one you fear most is you? 8**

**What will it take to make you see? 8**

**You are your own worst enemy! 8**

** "EVERY ROSE HAS THORNS"**

**Like a living shadow, 6**

**It grows alone in the meadow; 8**

**Sheltered from the sunlight, 6**

**Protected by pitch-black night. 7**

**Before me, there's a red rose, 7**

**And with the light of life, it glows. 8**

**The rose will turn from red to black; 8**

**It lost its life - it won't come back. 8**

**My laughter makes the angels cry; 8**

**Why do things die when I walk by? 8**

**My blood is as black as my heart; 8**

**The things I touch fall apart! 7**

**Let every dream meet its doom, 7**

**For this is my best time to bloom. 8**

**Let all their tears fall like the rain, 8**

**For I will flourish - prosper within their pain. 11**

** "MIDNIGHT ROSE"**

**Somewhere in a meadow, 6**

**In a valley full of shadows, 8**

**There is a rose that grows in hell, 8**

**Planted by an angel that fell. 8**

**Long ago, a seed of hate was sown, 9**

**But now look how the rose has grown. 8**

**Its leaves are black as night, 6**

**And absorb some sunlight. 6**

**The white flower begins to fade 8**

**And turns into a darker shade. 8**

**The petals fall onto the ground, 8**

**Never making a sound. 6**

**So lonely, left behind, 6**

**The rose is there for none to find. 8**

**Its ashes taken by the wind, 8**

**So no one will ever see it again. 10**

** "DARK ROSE"**

**Paint the roses red, 5**

**But with blood instead. 5**

**The bud was dead; 4**

**Colored black, it bred. 5**

**She held it in her hand, 6**

**And crushed it, unable to understand; 10**

**Letting sharp thorns pierce her skin, 8**

**Filled with poison within. 6**

**A drop of blood falls to the ground, 8**

**Landing without making a single sound. 10**

**This rose, as black as night, has lost its light, 10**

**But once it was so beautiful and white. 10**

**And as the life faded away, 8**

**The air filled with the scent of decay. 9**

**There's magic in that fragile flower; 9**

**Each petal had power. 6**

_** "VIOLENT NIGHT"**_

**Angels dance all around; 6**

**They fall gently to the ground, 7**

**Screaming without a sound, 6**

**For no hope can be found. 6**

**The fallen angel with black wings 8**

**Has been through so many things. 7**

**Everyone feels the pain she brings, 8**

**But no one hears the song she sings. 8**

**The sky is dark - the moon glows bright; 8**

**It gives me peace on this violent night. 9**

**Moonlight shines on the land below; 8**

**This land has fallen to shadow. 8**

**It's time for me to wear this crown; 8**

**Ashes, ashes, they all fall down. 8**

**My heart is made of stone; 6**

**I'll rule this throne alone. 6**

** "I'M YOUR DARK SIDE"**

**I'm like an infection 6**

**That won't go away. 5**

**I'm your dark reflection; 6**

**I'm here to stay. 4**

**Just because you can't see me, 7**

**That doesn't mean I don't exist. 8**

**I possess your body; 6**

**It's useless to resist. 6**

**I'm the evil force you find 7**

**In the mirror of your mind. 7**

**I'm the shadow of your soul 7**

**That you can't control. 5**

**And once you set me free, 6**

**There will be no stopping me. 7**

**I'm the enemy you can't see; 8**

**Slowly you're becoming me. 7**


End file.
